


Don't Look At My Eyes

by CaffeineAddicted



Series: Dark Past [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Depression, English is not my native language, F/M, Friendship, Lalafell, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Not Beta Read, Reader-Interactive, Suicide, kinda happy ending, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineAddicted/pseuds/CaffeineAddicted
Summary: You jump of Limsa Lominsa upperdecks, and Alphinaud feels guilty.





	Don't Look At My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad, i dont know how to write well in english. I hope its not too bad, though. Its just a thought that i had, why do our characters dont even blink when people say that they need to do things that can get them killed?

Alphinaud looked to the small Lalafell who was in the bed. You were so pale, looking half-dead. The white-headed boy wanted to punch something; he was so ashamed of himself! How could he not see it? All the signals were here, but like many others, he just ignored it, until it was too late.

You jumped, out of Limsa Lominsa upper decks. 

It was so obvious that you were depressed. The blank look in your face, the scars, you even fought with primals without blink about it, almost like you didn’t care if you were going to survive or not. And yeah, you didn’t care.

The boy was ashamed. He knew you for two years now, and he had closed his eyes for your suffering. He ignored the scars, he thought that they were because of the fights, training. But they were not, and now, you were here. In a coma. All because they all ignored your needs. They wanted a hero, and because of this, they lost a friend.

Alphinaud jumped when he felt a hand in his shoulder. “You should stop it, Alphi…” Alisaie said, she looked worried, and tired. Alphinaud never saw his sister like this, and the guilty started to grow even more in his chest. “He would not like to see you like this.” Alphinaud looked back to you. “I know it. I just… I can’t do it Ali…” His voice was thick. “Why he did that? Why did he jumped? We were his friends, why didn’t him come to us? Why he didn’t tell us that he was feeling bad? I should be there for him, I’m the worst friend ever…” 

Alisaie frown her frowned and struck the back of his neck with her free hand. “It’s not your fault, dumbass. Stop it and go eat already. Lyse is worried sick about you.” Alphinaud, who was looking mad at Alisaie inspect the ground, guilty. He didn’t want to make his other friends worried too. “Okay, sister.”

When Alphinaud was gone, Alisaie looked at the little lalafell. “You need to wake up already, Y/N.” She said, grabbing your hand. “So I can punch you for making us worry, dummy. We are your friends, you need to trust us, we want to help you, but we can’t if you don’t tell us what is wrong, damnit!” The teen Elezen frowned and sighed. “We are waiting for you, Warrior of Light. I promise that we are going to protect you this time, okay?”

Alisaie knew that her brother was clever. Damn, he was too clever for his own good, but Alphinauld was blind when it came to people feelings. She saw the loneliness in your eyes. She knew all of it, but she didn’t do anything. Alphinaud thought that it was his fault. That he should have seen it coming, but Alisaie had, and she did not helped you. If it was anyone fault, so it was hers. However, she would not let herself drown in guiltiness. No, she would just wait you wake up, and then, she would show you that you did not need to carry all the weight in your shoulders.

Your entire friend group would help you next time. She would make sure of that.


End file.
